


The Price of Apologies

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Asgard, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Having Loki back at his side has been good for Thor. They're working things out, slowly but surely, and Loki has, predictably, taken his place on the King's Council. Just because things are working out, though, doesn't mean that Loki isn't Loki, and Thor is trying to be patient.





	The Price of Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Make Me" on Tumblr.

The role of the King of Asgard was, unsurprisingly, one that came with a lot of weight, and a lot of duties. Even with the people of Asgard displaced, at current, out in space, on a stolen ship, headed for Earth, which may not be thrilled to see them, those duties weren’t on hold. They were different, that much was for certain. It didn’t mean, however, that Thor could put off important matters until they were – hopefully – settled in their new home on Midgard.

He needed to make sure his people were fed; surprisingly easy, as the Grandmaster had kept this ship stocked with food and drink, both fresh and preserved. Thor couldn’t begin to imagine what the hell he’d needed it for, and he didn’t want to ask, though he was sure Valkyrie or even Loki may have an answer.

Another thing he’d needed to do was create temporary housing, on the ship. While the set-up wasn’t ideal, the Asgardians were accommodating, and were willing to share space with each other on their way to Earth. There wasn’t quite enough space for every family to have their own rooms, but things had worked out well enough.

That was thanks to the council that Thor had put together. That had, wisely, been his first move as king. He had needed help, there was no two ways about that, and in order to make sure everyone got to Earth safely, and healthy, for the most part, he needed people to aid him in making decisions. That was where his council had come in, and he was glad for them.

Though, the meetings could sometimes be a bit tedious.

That had been a part of ruling that Thor hadn’t taken well to, and he had known he wouldn’t, even back when Loki’s plot had disturbed his first Coronation. Tedious meetings, going over and over certain matters until Thor wanted to scream. He never did, though, and, unlike some people, he never left the council room in a huff.

That, he supposed, was one of the downsides of asking Loki to be on the council. It was, of course, expected. He was the second son of the crown, a Prince of Asgard, and, though no one was saying the exact words, the King’s consort was always awarded a voice on the council. His grandmother had had one before his mother, and Frigga had been a strong presence on the king’s council. Now, Loki fulfilled both that role, and the one he’d inherited.

But, again, no one was saying that.

Not even when Thor and Loki got into arguments about the way Asgard’s resources should be spent, the way things _should_ be handled when they got to Earth. Thor was willing to lean on his friends, and hope for their aid, hospitality and support. Loki had been less willing to do that, arguing that Asgard needed to stand on its own two feet, and not owe _favours_ to people like Tony Stark. Thor could understand his hesitation. Stark had been a businessman his entire life, but, unlike Loki, he wasn’t prone to using the skills that life had given him to extort people who needed his aid the most. Usually.

That had probably been the wrong way to word things. Thor, in fact, _knew_ , it had been the wrong way to word things. He’d known it before Heimdall had leaned back in his seat, apparently resigned to the blow-up that was about to happen. Thor hadn’t needed to hear the way Valkyrie breathed, “oh my _god_ ” to know he should have held his tongue.

They’d been in these discussions for hours, by that point. Loki’s temper was running short. Thor had been lucky to get off with being asked if he wanted to be remembered as the buffoon king, the ass-kissing king, before Loki had stormed from the council room, stating that Thor _clearly_ didn’t need him there to help make decisions.

Thankfully, there wasn’t really anywhere for Loki to run, on the ship, and Thor left him to his tantrum. The rest of the council meeting had passed in relative ease, and by the time Thor dismissed them, he felt that it had probably been long enough for Loki to have cooled off. At least a little.

Finding him was another matter. On a ship this size, there _were_ places Loki could have run to, that would have had Thor searching level by level until he found him. On a hunch, though, and knowing his brother, he didn’t waste his time. He knew where he would find Loki. If Loki was ready to be found, there was only one place he would go.

“You seem comfortable.”

It was the most neutral greeting Thor could think of, when he pushed open the door to the room serving as his – and, really, Loki’s – bedroom, and found Loki spread out in the bed, one of the books they had found in the ship’s hold taking up all of his attention.

Or, at least, that was how he’d wanted it to appear. Loki gave no indication to Thor that he’d heard him, or even noticed him come in, and Thor sighed, smiling in spite of himself as he pulled off the shirt he’d been wearing.

“So, you’re not talking to me, now, Loki? That’s a tactic I haven’t seen in a while. Bold. Very mature.” He turned to face the bed, his shirt removed and boots kicked off already. Loki had done just about the same when he’d come in here, because he was wrapped up in what Thor suspected was nothing more than the black robe he was currently wearing. Indicative of his mood, or the first thing he’d grabbed when he’d come in here to sulk, Thor wasn’t sure. He wouldn’t be asking. “Almost as mature as storming out of the council room.”

“I don’t think _you_ get to lecture me about which of us is more mature, brother.” Loki said, quietly. His pretense shattered, he closed the book in front of him, and sat up, tossing it off to the side-table with a dull _thump_. “How _did_ the rest of your meeting go? Well, I assume? No one challenging the king’s willingness to in-debt ourselves to Tony Stark?”

Thor couldn’t help it. He laughed, and though he tried to keep it quiet, there would be no way Loki would miss it. “Actually, Valkyrie asked me if I _had_ to argue with you every time something about the Avengers came up, and Heimdall pointed out that, while he agrees with me that falling back on my allies is the best course of action, I should be impressed that you were willing to fight for Asgard to stand on its own two feet. So, brother, I suppose I owe you an apology, for turning your question into an argument.”

“You do.” Loki agreed. Thor didn’t miss the way his eyes roamed over his exposed skin. Argument or no argument, Loki wasn’t about to pretend or hide that he was still very appreciative of Thor, in certain ways. Especially since they’d fallen back on their old habits. “Apology accepted.”

Thor waited a beat, expecting Loki to continue. When he didn’t, he raised an eyebrow. “This is the part where you do the same.”

Loki’s smile was immediate and Thor knew it well. It shouldn’t have caused heat to slide down his spine, but he was a quick learner, when it came to Loki, and his body knew what that smile meant. “Is it? Well, I’m sorry, your majesty, but I’m afraid it’s just not something I can do.”

“No?” Thor countered. He knew he was playing into Loki’s hands. His knee was on the bed, and Loki was already settling back against the pillows, the action beckoning him closer without Loki having to lift a finger. “Didn’t you just tell me I couldn’t lecture you about being the mature one? And now you’re refusing to apologize to your king for storming out of a meeting.”

Loki nodded, and even if he was being difficult, deliberately defying the very simple and respectful thing Thor was asking of him, he was reaching for him, guiding Thor in closer, pulling him in between his legs, their bodies pressed together, warm and familiar. “Seems I am doing just that.”

Smiling, Thor ran his thumb over the curve of Loki’s jaw, tipping his head back to leave his neck exposed for the kisses Thor laid there, slow, almost lazy. “You should apologize, Loki.”

If Thor hadn’t been so close, he may not have heard Loki’s reply, soft, in between breaths.

“Make me.”

This was a dance that Thor knew well. It didn’t matter how much time they had spent apart, the space that had grown between them over the years between the failed Coronation and that moment when Loki had declared himself truly here, at Thor’s side, had diminished in a fraction of the time it had taken to grow. They had been torn apart by time and actions, but none of that had managed to rid Thor of his memories, of what he knew.

And it was like Loki had banked on this. Despite his anger, earlier, despite the cold shoulder he’d tried to give Thor when he’d arrived, when the robe he’d thrown on was opened, Thor’s hands ran over bare skin. No, despite the front Loki had put up, getting Thor like this had been his endgame from the second Thor had walked in the room.

And Thor wasn’t complaining.

This wasn’t the first time, since they’d left Asgard behind, that they had come together like this, but every time, lately, felt like the first in a long while. He knew Loki’s body, and Loki knew him. He knew how to move, what to say, how to touch Thor while he stripped him of the last of his clothing, and pulled them together. Loki’s skin on his was intoxicating, and Thor would have been happy to stay there for hours, kissing Loki, worshiping every inch of his body until Loki was demanding relief.

There would be time for that, eventually.

Right here, and right now, for all of Loki’s feigned indifference when Thor had arrived, there was desperation. Loki’s hands gripping at him, Loki’s words urging him on, Loki closing his eyes and humming, pleased, his body shifting down against Thor’s fingers, pulling him deeper inside.

Time hadn’t changed this, either. As much as Loki _clearly_ enjoyed Thor opening him up, one of his hands moving to grip the bed sheets when Thor pushed deep and curled his fingers, it wasn’t long before Loki was asking – _ordering_ \- “You. Thor, I want _you_ , now. Stop _torturing_ me.”

King or not, Thor had always been weak against Loki’s words.

And he hadn’t wanted to torture himself any longer, either.

There were no secrets, anymore. Not really. No one really talked about it, no one really brought it up. Loki’s true parentage was common knowledge, now, and after everything, the least that Thor’s council _or_ the Asgardians needed to worry about was who was in Thor’s bed.

But if this had been a secret, Thor was sure he wouldn’t have been able to keep it.

Having Loki by his side again, having Loki his equal, meant that the bitterness was gone, the resentment had no place here. There was only the way Loki smiled, loose and _so_ pleased, as Thor pushed inside him. There was only the way Loki breathed his name, as they started to move together.

Thor’s fingers found Loki’s, lacing with them and pressing his hand to the mattress, and Loki laughed, reaching up with his free hand to pull Thor down to his mouth. The kiss he gave him was quick, but he wasn’t letting go, fingers threaded through the short hair at the back of Thor’s head.

“You don’t have to hold me here, I’m – I’m not going anywhere.” Loki said, his voice quiet, almost breathy. His eyes, normally so bright, were dark, and there was a flush in his cheeks. He was always so beautiful, but now…

“I know you’re not. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to hold on to you.”

Loki opened his mouth, and Thor could see the smart-ass comment coming. Even in bed together, Loki’s tongue was hard to stop.

But Thor had his ways.

Before Loki could get out a word, Thor let go of his hand, moving both to Loki’s hips to hold him in place. To keep him from squirming away, or trying to take back the control. Their slow, languid pace had been nice, Thor always loved watching Loki slowly fall apart, but the tone of their conversation before this made Thor keen to see Loki truly wrecked.

With his hands on Loki’s hips, he could dictate their pace. He could bury his cock inside Loki, fast, deep and hard, and Loki couldn’t take that control away from him, even if he’d wanted to. And it was evident, from the first slap of skin on skin, that Loki wouldn’t want to.

This was what Loki had been wanting, too. Something fast, hard. A good fuck, to work out the aggression from the council room. All that time apart, but Thor still knew him so well. Better, now, he thought, than he had before.

“Oh, _yes_ – this – this is what I wanted, this is what --” Loki trailed off, whether he’d lost the words, or stopped caring about sharing them, Thor didn’t know. He was too caught up in the way Loki’s head tipped back, exposing his neck; too focused on the way Loki tightened his thighs around him, using his legs to pull him in, keep him close.

It was intoxicating, and of all of his duties, Thor enjoyed this one the most.

Keeping his consort happy. Pleasing his queen.

“This is what you wanted?” Thor asked, taking one hand from Loki’s hip to hold himself up, leaning over him. Loki wasn’t about to fight him, now. “You wanted to be _fucked_ , brother?”

Loki groaned, and Thor, despite the fingers gripping in his hair, grinned, before those fingers were pulling him down to Loki’s mouth, into a bruising kiss, something demanding and at the same time, distracted. Loki’s answer that, yes, he’d wanted to be fucked, and the unspoken agreement between them that there was something about using _that_ word, while they were like this, that was deeply thrilling.

One of Loki’s hands was still in his hair. The other, Thor could feel between them, wrapped around Loki’s cock, stroking it in time with the way Thor was moving inside him. Yes, there would be time, later, for something slow and torturous, but right now, Thor couldn’t deny Loki. Pressing in, he dragged his mouth in sloppy, open kisses, over Loki’s jaw to his ear. His teeth caught the soft skin, nipping, just to hear the way Loki’s breath caught, before he was murmuring in his ear. Urging him on.

“Come on, Loki. Let me hear you. Come for your king.”

“Oh, god _damn_ you, Thor.”

Loki’s curse was shaky, and there was no real conviction behind it. Not when he was groaning Thor’s name in his next breath, desperate and needy, shaking under Thor, eyes closed, fingers gripping tight, head tipped back, utterly lost to his release.

It was all Thor had needed to see, his body reacting to the sight of Loki coming under him, hips stuttering, the muscles in his stomach tensing, every nerve ending alive and sweetly sensitive. He came with a groan of his own, face against Loki’s shoulder, riding out his orgasm inside him, with Loki’s hands in his hair and running over his back, his legs still pressed around him, Loki’s voice rough, but coaxing.

Things like this, Thor hadn’t thought he’d ever have, again. Now, collapsing against Loki, smearing the mess between them, Thor sent up a silent thanks that everything had worked out this way, at least. They’d lost so much. He had lost so much.

But he still had Loki. He had Loki in a way he hadn’t had him before. Not entirely.

“So,” he finally said, when his breath caught up with him. Looking at Loki, he found the other raising an eyebrow, his eyes closed, clearly still basking in his afterglow. “I believe you owe me an apology.”

Loki’s face split in a grin, and he laughed, opening his eyes.

“Brother, dear, I apologize for storming out of your council meeting.” He shifted, forcing Thor to roll onto his back. Like that, Loki could lean over him, kissing him slow, deep, like they had all the time in the world, now, to simply lay here and kiss each other. When he pulled back, he was smiling, so clearly satisfied, and it made Thor’s chest feel like it was swelling.

“Apology accepted.” Thor answered, brightly. Loki, still smiling, shifted against him, moving so he could lay, pressed against Thor’s side, his fingers tracing nonsense patterns over his chest.

“I will warn, however… If you make a point of fucking me like that every time I do something that requires apology, you may find that I’m doing a lot more to offend you.”


End file.
